


Summer Blues

by qlien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Secret Crush, Summer Vacation, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlien/pseuds/qlien
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata spend their summer together for the first time. Kageyama has only spent the summers indoor and would occasionally go outside for his personal volleyball practices. This is the summer before they go into their 3rd and last year and Hinata wants to spend as much time as possible with him before they part ways for college. All this quality time with Hinata is making Kageyama feel something he hasn't felt since middle school. His fear of rejection has kept him from asking Hinata out and making advances. He somehow wishes Hinata can read his mind but Hinata can read Kageyama better than he thinks.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Summer Blues

The bell rang and the students cheered, “It’s officially summer Kageyama!” Hinata cheered with the rest of the students.

Kageyama groaned and leaned back in his chair. He looked around and realized he was the only one still sitting. He looked up at Hinata who was barely taller than him sitting. He smiled softly at Hinata’s enthusiasm, “I guess it is huh…”

Hinata stopped celebrating and looked down at Kageyama, causing him to quickly look away, “What’s wrong Kageyama?” 

He sat back down in his seat and scooted closer. The room started to empty out as kids were eager to start their summer as soon as possible, even the teacher already left. Kageyama slumped more in his seat and scratched the back of his neck. He softly chuckled and finally met eyes with Hinata, “It’s nothing. I don’t usually do anything during the summer. I never had any… friends to hang out with. I’m just gonna stay inside for most of the summer,” he sat up in his chair and started gathering his things, “Not really looking forward to it…”

Something in Hinata’s eyes brightened, sparkled almost. He blushed and stood up proudly and held his hand out, “Well you have me Kageyama! Lets hang out this summer, together!”

Kageyama’s eyes lingered on his stretched hand. He looked up at Hinata’s blushing face and smiled. Their hands clasped together, echoing throughout the now empty room. Hinata tugged at his arm, signalling him to stand up. He stood up and towered over him. Something about Kageyama looking down on him and still holding hands made Hinata’s heart flutter but he chose to ignore it.

“Lets go to my house and play video games! Kenma introduced me to a lot of games during the year. Maybe you’d like some of them. Also, did you finally clean your room because I wanna come over to your house too. Oh, I just remembered something-” Hinata’s rambling continued as they started to finally leave the classroom.

There were still students in the hallways doing their cleaning duties before they started their summer. Neither of them were on cleaning duty and the teacher let them clean early so they could all leave faster. Hinata continued his rambling while they both cleaned their locker of everything. Kageyama wasn’t listening but appreciated that he filled the space. They began walking out of the school grounds towards their house. Hinata was going on about how he finally got a PS4 and something else. Kageyama still wasn’t listening.

“Hey,” Kageyama interrupted his rambling, “I’m gonna go home and shower and I’ll meet you at your house. Is that fine?” He asked as they were about to go in different directions to their houses.

“Uh, yeah,” Hinata said, slightly disappointed,” I’ll see you there!” he said before running off home.

Something told Kageyama to watch him leave until he was out of sight. He shook his head and started walking home. He smiled softly thinking back on how Hinata held out his hand to him. His hand was soft, almost like a girl's hand. His hand was also small compared to his. He wondered how he hit all those spikes with such small and soft hands… No. He was thinking too much. Hinata’s hands were normal. 

_________

Kageyama dried his hair off with the towel and walked in his room. He heard his phone vibrate on his bed and lit up. It was a text from Hinata.

‘You could just walk in when you get here!! I also took a shower so we can both be clean boys ;)’

Kageyama smiled, hearing exactly how he would say it in his head. He replied back, ‘Do you want me to bring snacks?’

The text back was almost immediate, ‘YES!!!’

Kageyama stifled a laugh and finished drying his hair. He put on sweats and a black shirt and fixed his hair. He told his mom he was heading out and left with snacks in his hands. There was a little pep in his step. He didn’t know why he was so excited to spend his first day of summer with a friend; his best friend. He thought about all the things he could do with him over the summer and not staying inside and sulking in his room for nearly 24 hours staring at his phone. He thought about all the late night trips to Ukai’s convenient store and bribing him for free snacks. He chuckled at the thought of coach Ukai chasing them out with a broom. Maybe they could go to the Lights Festival next month and watch the fireworks. He imagined Hinata sitting in the dewy grass with him, watching the fireworks light up his face. He imagined sharing cotton candy with Hinata since they were always so big at festivals. He imagined-

“Kageyama!” his head whipped around, “where are you going? You almost walked past my house. Are you okay?” Hinata said from his open window on the top floor.

Kageyama blushed from embarrassment, “O-oh yeah. Sorry, I was daydreaming…”

He turned around and headed towards Hinata’s house. The door swung open suddenly which startled him. He looked down and saw Hinata out of breath. He must’ve ran down from his room, but how was he so fast? Kageyama wasn’t really surprised at his speed after playing volleyball with him for 2 and a half years. When summer ends, they will be in their 3rd year. 

Hinata pulled Kageyama in and closed the door behind them. He immediately saw the snacks and took them from Kageyama, “These are my favorite! How’d you know? It’s nice to know someone cares about me, that isn’t my mom.”

Ouch. Where did that come from? Is he okay?

“I always buy these snacks for you though. You always get these when we go to coach Ukai’s store.” he said, opening the packaging that Hinata always struggled with.

“I know but… It’s such a small detail…” he began eating the candy and looking away.

Kageyama noticed the deep blush adoring his cheeks. He pretended not to notice and walked past Hinata, “Let’s go play this game you’ve been ranting about. What was it called again?”

Hinata hid his nose in the collar of his shirt and followed Kageyama to his room, “It's called…”

Kageyama opened the door to Hinata’s room, “Huh? Why are you mumbling?”

Hinata grabbed his Switch off of his night stand, “It’s… kinda embarrassing.” He shoved the Switch in Kageyama’s hands and sat on his bed and began stress eating his snack. 

Kageyama was beyond confused. Usually, Hinata would be shoving the game in his face and talking non-stop about. Kageyama scoffed at him and turned on his Switch. He stared wide-eyed at the only game on it. He looked back at Hinata who was fully facing away from him. Kageyama slapped his hand over his mouth and held his breath. It was only soon when he gave in and gave the most genuine laugh Hinata has heard all year. Hinata still refused to turn around and buried his face in his shirt. Kageyama continued laughing and pointing his finger at him.

“YOU ONLY HAVE ANIMAL CROSSING ON HERE!? THAT’S HILARIOUS! ISN’T THIS A GIRL’S GAME!?” Kageyama teased. His knees buckled and sat on the floor as he continued making fun of Hinata. He couldn’t believe it. Animal Crossing? That’s a game even Hinata’s little sister could play. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked back at Hinata who took cover from the embarrassment in his shirt, “Hey, I’m only teasing Hinata. We can play it if you want.” He said, coming down from his high.

Hinata was beyond embarrassed. He didn’t know Kageyama would react the way he did. He crawled to the edge of the bed, near where Kageyama was sitting on the floor. Kageyama scooted to where his back was against the bed and opened the game. Hinata was still quiet and it worried him a bit. Did he go too far? Was he being too mean? Was his feelings hurt?

“Hinata..? I was joking, you know that right?” He turned to look at Hinata, “Hey…” He noticed his deeply flushed face. Was he about to cry? This was the first day of summer and Kageyama managed to make his only friend cry. Kageyama was uncomfortable. He managed to make things tense once again. He sighed and reached his hand behind him and put his hand on his head, “Look… I didn’t mean to make fun of you for playing Animal Crossing.” He slapped his other hand over his mouth after saying that ridiculous sentence.

“I was never this mean to you!” he pouted, “this game is super fun! I played it with Kenma and Kurro and we made this super cool island and I wanted to show you!” Hinata continued rambling as he fumbled the Switch out of Kageyama’s hands and tried to show him exactly what he was talking about. He was hanging over Kageyama’s shoulder desperately trying to redeem himself.

Kageyama had to admit, the island was impressive. He couldn’t help but notice Hinata leaning over his shoulder and the warmth that radiated off of him. His house was surprisingly cool and no windows were open so he couldn’t convince himself it was another source. Hinata began showing him the waterfalls he made and went on about how long it took. Kageyama side-eyed him and his breath hitched. He didn’t realize how close he was to him; how he could feel his breathing on his cheek and neck. He swallowed hard and looked back at the game.

“Oh and- I forgot to ask but d-did you want to stay the night? I could tell my mom to make extra food for you,” Hinata muttered. He got up suddenly and smiled meekly, “This could be our first sleepover. Oh! And we can pull an all nighter and watch scary movies and eat junk food and-” Kageyama shut him up by putting his finger to his mouth.

“I’ll text my mom. I’m sure it’ll be fine since I haven’t had a sleepover since middle school.” He grimaced at the pure thought of being in middle school again. He couldn’t help but shudder.

“Really!? I’ll go ask my mom too! Mooooom-!” He began running off to go talk to his mom and Kageyama was left in the room alone.

Kageyama swiftly texts his mom and throws his phone on the bed. He took a moment to catch his breath and buried his face in his hands. He could feel his face heating up at the thought of just having Hinata’s weight on him. The way he trusted him with holding his weight up on his shoulders made him writhe in embarrassment. He remembered how close their faces were as he was showing him his island. He remembered seeing the light freckles hide on his red cheeks and how he chewed on his bottom lip from embarrassment. He was startled by his notification sound and reached to grab his phone again.

‘It’s fine Tobio! I’m glad you’re getting out more! Don't stay up too late :)’  
He cringed at his mother’s enthusiasm, ‘I won’t. I’ll be home by noon tomorrow.’

She confirmed and he left it at that. He heard fast footsteps traveling towards him and Hinata and his little sister came barreling in. He was startled by her sudden appearance and their identical hyperness. ‘They might as well be twins’ he thought. She began jumping on his bed and Hinata grabbed his arms and tugged lightly at them.

“My mommy said you could stay,” he said in a sing-song voice. Kageyama hated the way he said ‘mommy’.

“And she said she’s making dinner extra special tonight!” his sister added in. She jumped off his bed with a loud thud, “I’m gonna go help her so I can eat first!” she said with a devilish grin and ran out, thankfully closing the door behind her.

Kageyama doesn’t know if he could stand 2 Hinata’s at once. The whole interaction was deathly overwhelming. Hinata tugged at his arms again, signalling him to stand up. Kageyama grabbed his forearm and hauled himself up, almost bringing down Hinata.

“Hey you skyscraper! You could’ve pulled my arm off.” he pouted. Kageyama always paid attention to the variety of names he calls him every now and then. They’re… cute.

“Maybe it’ll take some of that energy away,” He said smugly. He crossed his arms and leaned his elbow on top of his head. Hinata hasn’t grown since Freshman year. Legends say he might stay this height forever.

“Why you-!” Hinata caught Kageyama off guard and tackled him to the bed, knocking the wind out of him.

Hinata tried pinning him down with his weight by laying on Kageyama’s stomach but that didn’t match him weighing almost 50 pounds more than Hinata. Kageyama pulled the same stunt by rolling over and pinning him. Kageyama laughed as Hinata struggled to breathe. He tapped out and Kageyama finally rolled off of him. Sometimes, Hinata was a bit dramatic. He went on about having broken ribs, squished organs, and compared himself to Flat Stanley. He went as far as fake dying and rolling off his bed onto the floor. He laid there for a few moments before his bright eyes shot open again.

“I can smell the food!” He geeked before getting back on his feet.

Kageyama couldn’t help but blush. The stupidest things excited him and riled him up. He put his hand on his mouth to cover his sheepish smile as Hinata tried guessing what his mom was making simply off of the smell of the food. Kageyama knew exactly what was cooking, it was his favorite food, pork curry, but he remained silent. He watched Hinata comically sniff the air and kept making guesses. He wasn’t sure what the rest of this evening had in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written fan fiction in a few years so I might be a little ~rusty~. I don't know how many chapter but it's going to be at least 20 :)


End file.
